


Touch

by jardinjaponais



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-25
Updated: 2007-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jardinjaponais/pseuds/jardinjaponais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written during a train ride home. Thanks to Hannah and Fi for helping me to find a DVD for Bob to watch :) .

Bob was on the couch in the back lounge watching _Mr. Bean's Holiday_ and chuckling to himself when Mikey, wearing sweatpants and an old t-shirt and looking sleepy, came in and climbed right into Bob's lap.

Bob put his arms around Mikey's small frame and blinked. Not that they weren't a bunch of freaking touchy-feely dudes but it was actually more of a Frank thing to climb all over him.

"Hey Mikeyway. You okay?" Bob asked quietly.

Mikey nodded. "Yeah, just a nightmare I guess. I woke up and just felt kind of uneasy. Sorry."

Bob squeezed him. "No need to be sorry. Wanna talk about it or something?"

"No, I can't remember the dream anyway. I just felt all weird when I woke up." Mikey shrugged. "What are you watching?"

Bob looked at the TV. "Just _Mr. Bean's Holiday_ again."

"Cool. Mind if I join you?"

Bob shook his head. "'Course not." He opened his arms so Mikey could get off his lap and sit down next to him but Mikey made no move to get off of him, just settled down a little more comfortably before turning his attention to the TV. Bob just put his arms back around him.

When Gerard stumbled into the back lounge about an hour later he found them both sound asleep, snuggled up to each other, TV still on. He grinned. He would be able to tease them for weeks about how utterly cute they were. Well, maybe he would let Frank do the teasing. Bob could be very scary.


End file.
